User talk:Limearose1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parrotbeak page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 15:21, March 25, 2013 Ask anything you want I will answer as soon as possible! xoxo <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Images Thanks for the images, but the wiki doesn't accept photos not taken by the uploader, leak stockphotos, or screenshots of images that haven't aired in English yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you want me to come to the Chat to talk with you, do make sure you're in the Chat yourself first. I saw your first request five minutes after you posted it, but you weren't in the Chat, so I didn't come either. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Did A Admin ban your old account? Naynoo555 (talk) 05:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok do you want to meet me in chat? Naynoo555 (talk) 06:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Images Please don't upload images this wiki already has or that are watermarked. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :You shouldn't be looking on pages but in categories. Only if you can't find an image in the appropriate category should you upload an image. So, doesn't matter how you name it, that new Frankie plushie won't stay, because we already have one uploaded onthe wiki. :I'm also not certain is it's okay to use ShelfLife's photos. They are still copyright protected and all. I rather stay away from it at the moment. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : Cameron will love those pics :) xoxo Naynoo555 00:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) yes please lime :) Channelcameron (talk) 00:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Lime the beo is really mean on our chat :'( Naynoo555 (talk) 01:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) My internet was'nt working thats why i closed the chat cause its playing up and please come back to the chat and remind the PPL who were on the chat to come back. Naynoo555 (talk) 02:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I beleve you lime :) Naynoo555 (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) What i will do i will tell them its not you, Just dont listen to the users that blame you. I know its not you :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) HI hey Lime! how r ya? Long time no chat hahahha. Leave me a message as soon as possible tnx! Juliet is Amazing (talk) 20:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey lime I haven't been for a while so let's catch up. Naynoo555 (talk) 01:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How cute is that! XD Naynoo555 (talk) 04:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok But Kepa is there Naynoo555 (talk) 22:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm there now Naynoo555 (talk) 23:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You should tell her you did'nt do it and i beleve you lime Naynoo555 (talk) 04:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I will meet you on chat is soon as possible :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok Naynoo555 (talk) 08:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry your teacher died but he will be ok in heaven. Luckily someone has taken over him right? Naynoo555 (talk) 05:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then PS: I edited my last message Naynoo555 (talk) 23:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Very!:) Hey its Jull! sry i hadnt been on the wikia. I was rly busy. Leave a message on my talk page! Maybe you me and Naynoo can get into a convo together!:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC)